fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Bastu
Loyalty, his ultmite weapon. -AlphaRay Wavnd Bastu is one of Kaize's detachments as well as part of her fraccion, and was an arrancar in Azien's army. He is rumored to of Kaize's Soul, but this has yet to be confirmed. He holds the rank of Arrancar diez (10) prior to releasing his Zanpakutō, but becomes the cero (0) Omega after releasing. Bastu's main goal is to spy, record battles and eat the bodies of dead assoites to prevent her mysterious plans from getting revealed. Bastu carried out his Missions for Kaize untill an epic war was fought then he was captured and sealed away for nearly 100 years. When Bastu had found out that the new Vessel he started serving him. He is said to be one of Azu's main Detachment rivals and is concidered to be Roboracoon's rival in terms of power. Bastu after the Invasion to Leaf Mountian began to gain quite the reputation for himself. His pimary moniker was Baal's Chiken Haired Cheetah (バアルのチキン髪チーター baaru no chikin kami chita), because of his incredible speed. Other monikers include the Riseing Raven (レイヴンライジング,Reivunraijingu) and the Wavnd of Loyalty (波ロイヤリティの, Nami roiyariti no). After gaining the cero (0) Omega rank, Bastu's likes to be refered as the Alpha of Omega's (アルファオメガの, arufaomega no). ' Plot History See Also: [Bastu's Missions] Creation Sometime after the events of her majior life ended, Kaize learned about an attack planed on her village. So, she started creating detachments from her body to do her killing work with her. While not being the first, Bastu was shortly created to be a replacement for Vicky, after she betrayed Kaize. Bastu is first seen playing cards with Kaize's other detachments. Wavnd Bear Tales: Ursla Tenkin Bastu's first mission was to destroy the four pilliars that guarded a specific item in the Vegas Soceity. Bastu did as he was told and left. Once there, he summoned a bunch of hollows and they began to quickly attack the barrier. Just before the barrier could be destyoed howerver, a person named Roboracoon attacked and killed all the hollows. Bastu only smilled and found it exiteing that a person came to destroy him. As the battle started, Bastu find little diffculty in gaining the upper hand aginst Roboracoon, causeing him to quickly enter his resurecon state. Bastu laughed at how weak the person was; having to use thier power so early into a fight. Bastu proceded to kill Roboracoon, only to be called back by Kaize, stateing that he is needed in an emergcy meeting. Kaize's villiage was already benging to get attacked. Bastu fearing his master's life, created some rigkun clones, and proceded to find and deal with the attackers. After a few minuites of scouting, Bastu found glowy white objects and an unknown person in heavily dense armor. Bastu attacks the person with a Bala, but it proves to be useless. Bastu then comes up with a good idea to use his Zanpackto to create an illusion. The person was wondering what Bastu was doing, but Bastu did not respond. The person then attacks Bastu, only to discover that it was an illusion. Bastu quickly kills the preportraitor, before destroying all of the white bloby things. The only appearence Bastu had in the Meeting arc was talking to Kaize about Takaken's growth and about her actions with the war. Kaize gave Bastu some unknown seal. Bastu was later seen in the creation of another one of Kaize's detachments. Bastu carried out his Missions for Kaize untill an epic war was fought. Bastu was captured by the weapon X program to be studied. He howerver proved to be too dangerous, so they froze him inside of an ice chamber. 100 years later Bastu wakes up from his iceberg state only to find out that the new vessel has changed. The Vessel is now a member of the Wavnd Clan who is quite the sacastic one. His name is Ryoku, and he appears to have quite a reputation for himself. Bastu can not beleive this, so he challanges Ryoku, only to be partly absorbed. Facing defeat, and remembering the teachings of his master, Kaize, Bastu decides to serve and work for Ryoku. Sypnosis (Wavnd Forever) Main Article: [Attack on the Leaf Mountian; Roboracoon's Return!]'' Bastu appears frequently throughout the series. In addition to serving his various Omega duties, he watches battles of interest and then reports the outcome to the other members, and eats the bodies of dead associates. Recently, Bastu has revealed to be a Bounty Hunter, hunting and captureing people for payment. After hearing Ryoku's true goal, Bastu attacks him and leaves, leading his own life. Later howerver, Bastu's betrayment backfires on him as he is absorbed into Ryoku's body even before the fight began, thus killing him (or at least traping his soul). Wavnd: Chronicles I didn't like how Bastu was easily killed, so I am indeed making an alternate side stories planned just for him. Bastu travels to Saundoigirisu (サウンドイギリス, Sound Kingdom) after betraying Ryoku in order to lead in a peacefull life. Whatlead him to this village was that Ryoku stated his mother who was still alive, lived somewhere around there. Bastu knew that he could not just walk into the village due to his status as an intergalatic criminal. Bastu infiltraited Armaldo's Labatory, and temporaily knocked out Armaldo. It was revealed that he was here to form a discuise to compleately trick anyone. He ended p dying his hair green, and taking a pill that increses his hair growth; causing his hair to grow beyond his waist. He also took a pill that discuised his voice, and changed the color of his eyes. He even ended up changeing his entire clothing style to make sure that nobody notices him. He then begins his journey to the Kingdom in order to find his mother, and maybe some anwsers. Not so long into his journey, Bastu became very hungry and soon he began to steal from other people. Appearence Bastu takes form of a young lord, Kagewaki Hitomi. He then controlled a body underneath a white baboon cloak-like outfit. Later on, he dresses in a simple, common outfit. It was dark blue with a purple vest on top. Once gaining more power, his appearance changed completely. His outfit then turned purple and light blue, but with boned armour. It has green tentacle-like arms coming from his back, which has large hoop bones which leads to a red-eye on his chest. He takes this appearance throughout the rest of the series. There is a spider mark on his back. He also carries his Zanpackto on his back. Bastu can also take on a human-like form. When he does this, Bastu's skin becomes is light brown, and he retains all of his demon features exept for his pointy ears and sharp canines. In this form Bastu has a rather femine like face, waist length neon green hair, and white eyes. Bastu wears a green/red jumpsuit with a cloak that constantly changes it's appearence. As for acessories, Bastu wears sunglasses, taijustu gloves, and a headband showing his loyalty to the Arnilax Empire. Personality He first appears to be the most composed member of Kaize's detachments, but this is eventually shown to be a facade. Bastu, while acting cool and collected at first, clearly enjoys battle and when riled can seem to be a bit maniacal. He is rather arrogant and fairly confident in his abilities, as shown when he encounters Roboracoon for the first time. He is also said to be rather talkative, and was once called a "chatterbox" by Jasho as a result. Bastu seems to be quite deductive and analytical, being able to guess the average power levels of his oponets and even replicate them while fighting. During battle, he tends to taunt his opponents by telling them what they should have done, then attacking them viciously. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is. However, for all his pride and power, Bastu is easily enraged. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage, and starts cursing at his opponents. Usually, he would go completely all out in trying to attack the offender, and anyone else in the way. Bastu is quite possibly the most foul-mouthed character in the series, even more so than Kaize herself. When not in battle, howerver, Bastu's behavior is a laid back, calm and rational thinker, but can be at times hyperactive. He normaly spends the day eathier sleeping or medatating. As the series progresses, Bastu becomes more and more calmer, and at one point in the series, his goal for revenge had died out compleately. He is quite loyal and obedient to Kaize, fulfilling all of her orders without question. However, it can be noted that he has occasionally been seen disobeying Kaize's orders in favor of his own, personal curiosities, such as when he purposely sought out Seal to question him about Kaize's emotions. He has this same relationship with Ryoku; like his fellow Omega Fracción, he holds Ryoku, in high regard and refers to him as "his majesty" but this relationship it seems to be more obsessive-like. Powers and Abilities His pimary abilitly is Genjustu, or the power to create illusions, but has many other powers as well; he can possess people with paper soldiers, summon vines to entrap his enemies, teleport others to different dimensions, detach organs from his body, and erect barriers, essentially making him one of the most powerful of Kaize's detachments. It is said by many others, as well as Bastu himself that he is the strongest. Bastu is said by Armado, an expert sensor, to posses an exeptionaly large reservior of chakra. Bastu's abilities have also ben seen to regenerate, even at a sub molecular level, as well as becomeing stronger with each fight weather he wins or loses. While Bastu has shown himself to be able to handle strong oponets such as Roboracoon, Jasho, and Stayfon Muhso, and even the entire team Omega. When it comes to fighting style, Bastu is certianly just like Kaize. He is known for using his Rigkun Clones just like her; eathier as a main way to attack, or for quick training purposes. Bastu has a odd sence of honnor. Often when he is cornered, If Bastu takes too mutch damage, he will lapse into a "berserker rage" while in close combat. In this state he lashes out with the intensity and aggression of an enraged animal and is even more resistant to psionic attack, as well as becomeing extremely unpredictable. Bastu's true power has not be yet displayed as of yet, as his orders are to fight when nessary, and he appears to have won all the fights he has came in contact with so far. Stated by Kaize, Bastu has become a speed specialist. Or a ninja that focus thier entire training style on nothing but thier speed. Howerver, this is somewhat a disavantage, as moast of Bastu's abilities prove him pretty much useless, eathier because they are not adapted to his speed fighting style, or they take too much time and can make the oponet easily conterattack him. General Anger-Induced Physical Augmentation: Bastu is capable of conserving his chakra by sleeping and eating, this accumulation takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so the reserves of power build up overtime and he can release his Resurrección causing his Omega number to changs and his true power is realized. As his anger increases so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater level . *'Immense Strength:' Bastu's stength is conciderable, he was able to pick up, and throw Yammacatche with great ease with just one hand. Just a swipe of his claw was enough to create a crater so deep, even Kaize couldn't see the bottom. Bastu has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking Stayfon through a building and slamming Komamura over his shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed Roboracoon's giant sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. He also demonstrated his strength when he rammed through a building fighting Bay. He was also able to stop and deflect the fifth Omega, Ginger's Cero with just his bare hand. *'Immense Speed:' Bastu's speed is so great that he is able to be on par with a Jninchuriki in it's three-tailed state. His speed is so great that even in his normal form, Bastu usaly only needs to use taijustu and kenjustu to easily overwhelp his oponets. In part II, his speed has incresed greatly; allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. He has even moved faster then the eye can see dispite having heavy armor on. Special Regeneration: The prime example of Bastu' power is being able to regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; the only exeptions being attacks that can cause Bastu's atoms to become unstable and having to recover the damage done from rapid sucession attacks. His almost unrivaled regeneration plus his endless resilience and stamina granted him near-immortality; he is shown at one point to survive the explosion that destroys the entire planet Bha. Bastu also has the ability to become more powerful after recovering from severe injuries. This ability, combined with his regeneration power, makes him near invincible, and can only be defeated if his entire body (right down to the cell) is completely destroyed, otherwise he will just come back, stronger than ever with each fight. Hollow Summoning: Bastu appears to be able to summon Hollows by whistling, as shown when he was ordered to destroy the four pillars that kept the amulet in Vegas Society. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Bastu has a red Bala, and it is powerful enough to blast a huge hole into two unseated Plumbers. Cero: 'Bastu has been shown shooting Cero from his fingers, or hands with excessively destructive power. His cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a orange color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. 'Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from diffrent dimetions. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *'Garganta Broadcast': Bastu has been shown able to create a visual broadcast, similar to a television screen, using individual Garganta portals. He does this in order to show the current predicament of his friends fghting their respective battles. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Bastu has shown impressive skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, Bastu can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is.He is also able to comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy as shown from his ability to instantly notice Roboracoon's energy was fluctuating due to his tailed beast. He is capable of detecting the presence of other people through their chakra. His chakra sensing skills allows him to detect targets from a great distance, as well as differentiate the characters by their chakra signature alone. He is able to sense the chakra of others even from extended distances. Such an example is being able to tell exactly who is among a crowd of people. Bastu is good enough to tell if his targets are lying based on any fluctuations or changes of their chakra signature. Vast Chakra Power: Even by a captain's standards, his chakra is absolutely monsterous. In fact, it is so great that Bastu can fight on par with two other kage-level opponents without using his full power, even when he is surpressing his power and his opponents release their Zanpakutō's Bankai. His spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. Bastu's chakra is often called dark and foul; moreso than moast Tailed Beast. His chakra is is a dark blue/blood-red color, and when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and manifest itself in the shape of a hawk. *'Damage Resistance:' He can compress his chakra and use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. This is first demonstrated when Josho tries to cut Bastu at the start of their fight. Bastu allows Josho to strike him, yet not only does he fail to cut him, but Josho's hands start to bleed because of it. This is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro. *'Shockwave:' He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. When using both hands, his shockwave can cause a huge radius of destruction. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy in his fights and his self-admitted aversion to thinking during battle, Bastu is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. Even Armaldo was impressed by Bastu's ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, such as in his second battle with Roboracoon, where he subdued the latter's Bankai while armed only with a Zanpakutō and the one sense that was left accessible by Roboracoon's Bankai at the time - that of touch. Bastu has a variety of methods for analyzing an opponent's abilities, such as studying the damage done to their former opponents. Once doing so, Bastu can nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. While he admits to having no sanity or common sense, Bastu is actually very perceptive and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and sees what drives a person's actions. For example, he correctly singles out Griffon as the only captain who are afraid to die. He has also demonstrated keenly sharp intuition to incoming danger, as shown from being able to repeatedly dodge Armaldo's assault while still affected by his Bankai. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Bastu has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Kaize speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Bastu has demonstrated several times to be very dangerous barehanded as well. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons. Kenjustu expert: While originally only carrying two swords, Bastu has developed his swordplay to an incredible level. Possessing a unique fighting style, Bastu holds his seven blades in between the joints of his arms (left armpit, both elbows), right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth. As strange as it appears, Bastu is very skilled with this, spinning around like a buzz saw and overwhelming his opponent with all of the varying swings, giving him great versatility very similar to hip-hop dance which makes it difficult to predict his movement. When he finds an opening, Bastu can impale his opponent with most of his swords quickly and simultaneously. Neither Armaldo nor Roboracoon could read his sword work, despite the former being a highly trained swordsman and the latter having the Sharingan. He is also capable of cutting through almost anything when he flows lightning chakra through his blades. He can also use these blades as mid-range projectiles, and coat them with lightning chakra to slice right through the target. Various Energy Attacks: Bastu has shown the ability to shoot beams of orange energy, along with energy bursts of various size and strength. The strongest of these attacks takes on the shape of a dragon's head. Bird Body Seperation: At will, Bastu can seperate his body into a flock of many diffrent birds. This abilitly allows him flight, and the birds can all fuction independly, with avantages similar to the shadow clone technique. This abilitly also makes him a harder target to hit. Pokopen: 'The abilitly to spit an egg out of his mouth. Bastu's final ability allows him to be reborn if he is injured beyond repair by "impregnating" himself. Bastu takes great pride in this ability, comparing it to that of a phoenix, pretentiously proclaiming himself a ''"perfect being" because of it. The reincarnated being also gains all of his powers and memories. It is related to Namekian asexual reproduction, where the Namekian spits out a new egg from the mouth . Zanpackto '''Kyōka Kyuubi (鏡花水, Mirror Flower, Nine Tailes): In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. It sports a pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a yellow color, and the sheath is a metallic-gold color. The release command is "Fight for me" (私のために戦う, Watashi tatakau) and is used to activate it. As alway's, Bastu's strength, speed, durabilitly, healing and stanima are sigifigantly incresed. But his resurecon allows him to fully minulplate the fire eleament. Unlike other Resurecon, Bastu can only use this form from three minuites to keep concerving his power at maximum level. First Form When Released, Bastu's hair turns from brown to red and becomes long, spiky and rigid. He had red/golden fur covering all his body exept for the chest area (similar to the super sayian 4 form). Bastu loses his shirt and instead gains a red cloak with a blue outline on his back, he also wears, what appears to be, samurai-like armor on his sleeves, shoulders, and legs, leaving his notably more muscular area visible. Howerver, Bastu then grows canine features, such as long fox ears, thick wisker markings, teeth and claws and a long, but deadly fox-like tail. Darcia's pants and shoes are still the same. *'Kistune Flaming Body:' Bastu will exert it's chakra from it's body and then transform that chakra into flames, which can burn away most anything restraining it. This release can come as an eruption, as seen when it was trapped in Pain's Chibaku Tensei. *'Kistune Wind Stream:' Bastu can shoot a stream of pressurized wind from it's mouth creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. A smaller attack can be used to knock a group of people or trees over. It can also shoot this stream as flame bullets, which have enough force to break enormous boulders and even do damage to the Ba sing se wall. *'Kistune Cero:' Bastu excretes chakra and blood from its body and gathers it into a sphere in front of its mouth. It then has the option to either consume the sphere, or fire it as a normal projectile. When consumed, the sphere detonates inside the body and the chakra is fired from the mouth as a powerful beam. It is at least strong enough to destroy three Rashōmon gates without losing any of its momentum. When fired as a normal projectile, it does not get the extra momentum that consumption would give it; however, its area of effect is much larger when used as such, as it was able to destroy a large part of Detroit. This attack has been demonstrated by Bastu both in released form, or when he attains a lightning shroud. When Bastu uses it when having a lightning cloak, it can create devastation far above the previous versions. The attack proved to make an explosion larger than the Rushinmore and the mountains around it. *'Kistune Sonic Roar:' Bastu uses its massive chakra reserve to turn a simple roar into a powerful force of pressure and destruction with similar effects to Pain's Shinra Tensei. *''' Red Chakra Arms:' Bastu use this technique multiple times, without it being named, in different forms. He vary its use from movement to offensive means, as merely touching one of these chakra arms can cause fatal burns, due to the Wavnds highly toxic, and extremely potent chakra. Due to being chakra attached to the body, the chakra arms can grow in size and the arms, or any part of his body can divide into two or more fully operational appendages. *'Foxes:' Bastu is able to summon a pack of Kistunes seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The kistunes are controlled verbally by Bastu and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the kistunes erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They're capable of being very destructive, as when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of Karakura town in a huge column of explosion which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Bastu seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. Armaldo remarks that they are like flames, as they reform from any harm done to them (even if they are literally cut into pieces) to continue their attack without pause. *'Reiryoku Swords:' Bastu is able to summon spiritual energy swords from his bandoleers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. He used one, then eventually two swords to combat Mikkrot's dual-blade Shikai. He can use both Shikai and Bankai with these swords. *'Kistune Clones:' Bastu can body produce thousands of smaller clones of itself. These antibody-like clones attack and devour anything. Bastu has the ability to create different sizes of its mini clones: From the size of a hand to the size of a human being; and they are resilient enough to resist crystal jutsu and regular Katana. Form Two This is the second release form that Bastu has acess to. This form gives Bastu longer hair, canines, insisors, and more defined canine features. Bastu also has the addation of bones to his arnesonal. On top of his head resides a skelton of a wolf-like creature's top head and around his neck, he has the bottom part as well as a skelton spine on his back, and outer shell skelton arms. Bastu also gains another fox like tail in this form, and they change appearence. *'Incresed Chakra and Chakra Controll': Bastu gains a tremendous amount of chakra whilist this form. He also gains the abilitly to walk on water or on trees without the useage of chakra. *'Incresed Defense:' The bones in this form act as sort of an exo-skelaton. According to the fanon databook, Bastu can survive hits that would otherwise be fatal to him due to the bones being there taking some of the hits power. *'Piledriver:' While in his resurecon form, Bastu leaps into the air and wraps his tails around himself. He then crashes to the ground, spinning like a piledriver. This move can block close-range jutsu and cause a conciderable amount of damage to the foe. *'Demon Crest:' After having gone into his "version two"-type rescurecon form, Bastu will use the skelaton bones on his head to charge into his opponent, striking them with a type of headbutt move. This strike is powerful enough to blast a hole through steel and severely damage an opponent's entire chest as well as the organs within it. The attack is straightforward, though, and can be easily seen through with the Sharingan or perhaps even the Rinnegan. *'Demon Breath: Bastu inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. A smaller attack can be used to knock a group of people or trees over. * Darts:' Bastu demonstrates the ability to shoot the "fox-ears" of his helmet as projectiles in this form when they stick out straight toward the target. These "ears" are shot with enough force that they can easily destroy a building. Since the bones of the user can be regenerated, the rate of fire from the user's arsenal is limitless. This jutsu is essential to Darcia for his long distance attacks. Summoning Technique In keeping with his somewhat bird theme, Bastu had shown the ability to summon birds for both battle and message sending purposes, he cold even use them as an arial or underwater avantage in battle. The bird's can also be used for other purposes, for instance he has shown being able to hide in the belly of a bird, which could enter most areas undetected. 'Stats' Creation and Conception Okay, I admit it. I am obsessed with antagonist. The thing is, I alway's favored them over the main characters who are usaly protoginist. I mean, with the good guy's who are favorites because they like defends from evil for whatever just bore the hell outta me. The evil characters (usualy) have the best abilities, best looks, and very weird, the best backstories. I mean with the main character is alway's '''oh look, I have an awesome superpower! I can use this to become a superhero! Oh my, there is a super evil force and I am the only one that can stop it! Oh no! The villians are too powerfull! I need to train and unlock new powers! Hey look! I am one million times stronger now, it's time for the finial battle! And look I've defeated the main villian. Now I am the moast rich and famous hero out there'. ''But with villian characters it's well, diffrent. Bastu's powers and personailty is heavly based off my main character, Kaize Muhso, and the relationship between Naraku and his detachments. Ryoku's power is BEYOND anything else. Ryoku is so powerfull in Wavnd Forever, its just plain hillarious, but hey, so was Alcurd in hellsing and Ray in the cannon Wavnd. So, saying that, it would be kinda boring to write Ryoku killing a Kage-level plumber in one punch (he has the power to do that), so he just uses his detachments to do his dirty work for him. After createing the Omega team (which is based of ''Bleach's Espada), I couldn't help but make Bastu overpowered. Well, he is the Cero Omega, so yeah. It kinda sucks that I had to kill him in the end (and very fast too), but com'on, I wasn't satasified with him being this powerfull and just a suck up servent to Ryoku, plus, he was starting to turn into a good guy, so...yep. But hey, when he was alive, he was such badass XD. Unlike moast of my other characters, Bastu has quite an interesting backstory and as a famous servent to Ryoku, many people would already see him verry powerfull. He can be thought of as a villian who while still being evil, is extremely loyal and still has a caring personailty. In reality, Bastu's character development is based on me, as well as sevral other people I know. But now that I have had a closer look at him, he reminds me of my close friend, who actualy turned into something more than a friend. But I guess I shouldn't get into my personal life. Quotes (To Kaize) "It would appear that we have some trash that is needed to be picked up." (To Roboracoon) "Look at you, you've already released, and you call yourself an arrancar! You're a disgrase to the name." (To Josho about Kaize) "Well, what can I say, she's my master and I am her moast powerfull follower. Thats all there is to that." (To Dante) "Tch, look at how happy those fools are! Pretending like there is nothing going on, having tea and parties when there is a goddamn war going on! It makes me so agravated to see such naiveness. Then again, humans will alway's be humans." (To Seal) "Seal, what are emotions?" (To team Omega) "You guy's have some nerve, challangeing me when I'm down. Talk about rual." (To Ginger, before he uses Cero) "How naive. I normaly don't like saying the word deathblow, but here comes the deathblow." (To Roboracoon, before he kills him) "Please forgive me for what I am about to do." (To Xion) "Fight you? No, I wanna Kill you." (To Kagura) "Well, I've alway's liked the type of woman who could kick my ass any day at anytime." (To Stayfon Muhso) "You don't know how long I've ben waiting for this moment. And I'll even admit that you are stronger then me. But if you think defeating me is gonna be easy, then you're dead ass wrong." (To Stayfon Muhso) "You're a Avenger and I'm an Omega! Whichever side losses will be annihilated. That's how it's been for over four-thousand years. Do you need any other reason to fight? Come on. The one who remains standing will return alive. That's all it comes down to!" (To Roboracoon, referring to his resurecon time limit) "It only lasts for three minutes 'cause I'm a villian, y'know." (To Ryoku) "Now that you've escaped from your child body, I can beat you to death without feeling any remorse." (Last Words to Ryoku) "May we battle forever in the enternal fire of hell, ''Master." Triva -According to Armaldo, Bastu's aspect of death is friendship. -Bastu is one of the very few people to wear thier Zanpackto on thier back. -It has ben noted many times that Bastu is like the counterpart of Kaize. Even moreso than Kyuubi, howerver Bastu is the moast similar to Kaize in terms of personailtly and fighting style. -While on his outer appearance, Bastu seems like a laugh-less, boring stick in the mud but he is accually an easy-going person. Usually in fights, he will iritate the opponent, but this only applies to those who he knows cant beat him, but retains seriousness with powerful opponents which is an idication of when someone is respected by Bastu. -Unlike many protoginist or anti-heroes, Bastu's personailties or goals do not change throughout the series. -Bastu has the second highest fanon databook stat totals at 38.5 loseing only to Ryoku who has a full 40/40. -According to the Fanon Databook; *Bastu's hobbies are training, walking, or playing any type of sport. *Bastu's Favorite color is Blueish white, his least favorite is anything bright. *Bastu's favorite words are, '''emotion' and battle. *Bastu's does not require any food. *Bastu has ben on a total of 54 missions; all of them S-ranked. *Bastu wishes to fight Kaize Muhso, and Roboracoon.